


where we can breathe again

by itisjosh



Series: onlypain [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Agony, Best Friends, Character Death, Crying, Fire, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sad Ending, is it a sad ending?, it goes both ways, you can decide :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "Schlatt!" Wilbur screams, watching as his friend gets stabbed through the back. He crumples to the ground, bleeding faster than he should be. No..he just found him again, he can't lose him again, not already. Please, god, not already.(alternate ending to run boy, run. in which wilbur finds schlatt, but it doesn't go like it should)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: onlypain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027711
Comments: 34
Kudos: 196





	where we can breathe again

Wilbur races through the camp, rushing past hunters. Techno kills them behind him, making sure he doesn't accidentally get hit with anything. He sprints through the camp, turning at every single corner he can, desperately trying to find his friend. This is the third camp that he's found so far, and every single time, he never finds Schlatt. Wilbur screams his name, his throat bloody and raw, the fire pricking at his skin. He doesn't know when the fire started, but there's too much of it to put out now. Smoke clouds his vision, and he-

"Wilbur!" 

He snaps his head at the names, eyes watering. _He's here_. Wilbur runs in the direction of the voice, stumbling over bodies and fallen cages. He runs right into a section of iron bars, stumbling back. His hand flies up to his nose, wincing at the blood he sees when he pulls his hand back. He stares in front of him, blinking back the smoke. He stares at _Schlatt_. "Oh my god," he whispers, his entire body shaking. He reaches out, grabbing his lockpicking set out of the back of his pocket. He can get him out, he can- "Schlatt!" Wilbur screams, watching as his friend gets stabbed through the back. He crumples to the ground, bleeding faster than he should be. _No_..he just found him again, he can't lose him again, not already. _Please_ , god, not already. Wilbur fires his crossbow at the man behind Schlatt, hitting him directly in the throat. He falls to the ground, not moving. "Schlatt! No, no, please, please.." he whispers, tears falling down his face as he cradles his best friend's head in his lap.

"Hey, Wilbur," Schlatt wheezes, blood already trickling down the corner of his mouth, eyes half closed. "It's good to see you again."

"You're going to be fine," Wilbur swallows, the smoke making that so much harder than it should be. "It's- we're gonna be okay, alright, Schlatt? It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine, I- I can..you didn't..you didn't die the fir- first time, you can make it," he cries, holding Schlatt closer to him. The smell of blood fills his nose, the scent of copper making his head spin. "Schatt, you're okay. Not again, please. I can't do it again."

"Wilbur," Schlatt coughs, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm not going to make it again," he murmurs, reaching out to take Wilbur's hand. "But it's okay. You saw me again, right?" He cracks a grin. His teeth are stained red. "You need to go," Schlatt coughs again, wincing when he does. "The smoke, Wilbur, it's going to- you have to.." he breathes out, gasping a second later. "Please, Wilbur. You gotta go. It's too dangerous here, it'll kill you. Please, Wilbur. You have to go." 

"No," Wilbur shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. "No, not again. I can't leave you to die, I- I can't, Sch- Schlatt, I'm not going to. I ca- I can't, Schlatt. I'm so sorry." He cries, wishing that he had been here just a second sooner. Just one second sooner, and Schlatt..he would have..he wouldn't have..

Schlatt squeezes his hand, shifting a little. "Wilbur. It's okay," he murmurs, voice too quiet. "It's fine. But you have to go. You can't be here. You need to go," he wheezes, giving Wilbur a half-hearted shove back. " _Go_ , Wilbur. You need to go. Don't make me drag you out of here." Schlatt threatens, his eyes serious. Wilbur shakes his head, holding his friend closer to him.

"I'm not leaving. Please don't make me go." Schlatt is quiet, his breathing getting slower. 

"I love you, Wilbur. I..listen," his voice is so soft, it's too quiet. He's too quiet, he shouldn't be that quiet. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Wilbur. I love you." Schlatt smiles up at him, letting go of his hand. 

"I love you too, Schlatt," Wilbur whispers, feeling the flames get closer and closer to him. His body is screaming at him, his mind is telling him to run. It _hurts,_ it burns so badly, but he..he can't. So he stays there, breathing in lungfuls of smoke and ash, feeling the fire slowly inch closer, slowly linger a little more than it should. He holds Schlatt in his arms, and.."Schlatt?" Wilbur asks, not seeing his chest rise. "Schlatt!" He shouts, his entire body feeling numb. " _No_.." he whispers, his shoulders slouching. "I'm so sorry." 

"Wilbur!" He can hear Techno screaming his name. 

He doesn't answer.

Wilbur clutches Schlatt closer to him, ducking his head. "I'll see you soon." 

He lets the fire consume him. 

‣ ‣ ‣

_He wakes up, staring at the blank nothingness ahead of him. Where is he? What's his name? He stands up on shaky legs, stumbling forwards. He turns back around, spotting another boy, around the same age as him, sitting down. "Hello?" He asks, voice echoing out into the darkness. "Hello.."_

_"Hi," the boy turns to smile at him, a mop of messy brown hair thrown across his face. "What's your name?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Neither do I," the boy admits, standing up. "Why don't we come up with our own names?" He smiles._

_"Okay. I like the name Wilbur."_

_"I like that, too.." the boy pauses. "Can I take that name?"_

_"Of course, Wilbur."_

_Wilbur beams at him, his eyes filled with stars. "Okay. I like the name Schlatt. Does that sound like a good name?" Schlatt. That feels..right._

_"Yeah," Schlatt smiles back at him. "I like that name, Wilbur. Where are we?"  
_

_"I'm not sure," Wilbur admits. "Want to come with me and find out?" Schlatt grins, reaching out to take his new friend's hand._

_"Yeah. Let's go, Wilbur."_

_Schlatt doesn't know why, but he feels himself feel content, a warm feeling of happiness and safety dawning over him. "Hey, Wilbur?"_

_"Yeah, Schlatt?"_

_"I think I met you before."_

_"I think so, too. I love you, Schlatt."_

_"I love you too, Wilbur."_

_And so they walk into the darkness, talking and laughing as they go._


End file.
